


【冬盾】无题

by lesliexin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), 冬盾 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliexin/pseuds/lesliexin
Summary: 以美队1为背景，发生在Steve还没成为超级士兵之前。有车🚕🚕🚕   一发完





	【冬盾】无题

后巷传来一阵阵垃圾桶相撞的声音，巴基有一种不好的预感，这很有可能是他找了许久史蒂夫。他飞快的迈着步子走到后巷口，看见的果然是史蒂夫。

一个大高个一手正挥着拳，一手揪着史蒂夫的衣领，几乎将他提起，“小矮子，别他妈多管闲事，有个闲工夫还是回家多喝点牛奶再.....”

还没等他说完，巴基就一脚踹了上去，于是那个大高个和被提起的史蒂夫就一起摔向地上，又一脚踢开瘫在地上的大高个，将史蒂夫扶起，帮他理了理对于他来说偏大的风衣，盯着他嘴角上的伤，眼神阴暗了许多，“又在做傻事。”

“巴基，我没有，我只是在.....”

“是，在做傻事。”随后巴基对那个还未从地上爬起的人又踹了几脚，把他拎起来，“你知不知道你惹了不该惹的人。”又是一击重拳，“滚。”

大高个被这个穿着军装突然到来的年轻人给打蒙了，一句话也没说，踉踉跄跄的走出了后巷。

史蒂夫向巴基走去，“你下手有点重了。”

可是你受伤了，但是这句话巴基没有说出来。

“哦，等等，你入伍了吗？”

巴基将史蒂夫揽在怀里，“第107师，詹姆士·巴恩斯军士。”

史蒂夫为他最要好的朋友感到高兴，但又掩饰不了对自己久久不能成为一名士兵而感到失望，神色有些黯淡，“真的吗，祝贺你，但是我本该跟你一样，和你一起上战场的。”

巴基察觉到怀中人的失落，又将史蒂夫拥的紧了紧，低头看着他低垂的眼眸，“嘿，别想这些有的没得了，我可是找了你好久，有一件重要的事需要你。”

“什么事？”史蒂夫抬头望着他，两人之间的距离近得有些过分，他几乎可以感受到巴基炽热的鼻息喷洒在自己的脸上，心跳有些加快，于是匆忙低下了头，努力平复自己，可是脑海中却还是巴基英俊的脸庞，和那带着些许爱意的眼神挥之不去。什么？爱意？这个想法令史蒂夫震惊了。

巴基瞧着史蒂夫微微发红的耳尖，勾了勾嘴角，“那当然是作为多年好朋友的你要为我庆祝入伍的事了，不过还是先去处理一下你的伤口吧。 ”说着就揽着史蒂夫走出了后巷。

长时间被巴基揽在怀中，史蒂夫显得有点不知所措，但是他没有反抗，或许他也和巴基一样享受互相感受着两人的体温。

经过一个街区，巴基揽着史蒂夫进入一家药店。

“嗨，这不是巴恩斯先生嘛！你还记得我吗？”一位拥有黑色卷发的女士向他们走来。

巴基并没有松开史蒂夫的意图，“当然了，亲爱的卡瑞小姐，那晚你优美的舞姿任令我记忆犹新。”

卡瑞温柔的笑了笑，看向巴基揽在怀中的人，眼神有些怪异，“这是.....”

巴基拍了拍在怀着挣扎的史蒂夫，“这是史蒂夫，卡瑞小姐，如果没有什么事，我就要去买药了。”说完就留下卡瑞一个人尴尬的站在那儿，和史蒂夫一起走向药店深处。

史蒂夫终于挣开巴基紧紧的环抱，“嘿！巴基，你不应该那样做，为什么不放开我。”

“怎么，这么多年来了我们不都是这样的。”

“我.....”史蒂夫没有说下去，他不知道该怎么回答他，也不知道自己为什么会这样问他。

巴基也沉默了，“先去买药吧。”不过这次他并没有再揽着史蒂夫的脖子。

干完一切后，已将近傍晚。

他们走进布鲁克林最有名气的一家酒馆，里面那一群穿着军装的大家伙们看到巴基，纷纷祝贺他，并询问，“巴基，你身后的这位小朋友是谁啊，未满十八岁可是不能喝酒的，哈哈哈！”众人哄笑，史蒂夫已经习惯了这些时不时的嘲讽，无奈的低下头。

“约翰，请你不要这样说，史蒂夫他是我最好的兄弟，他是来为我庆祝的。”

约翰感受到了巴基话语中的严肃，对史蒂夫伸出手，“不好意思兄弟，这是我的不对，我是约翰。”

史蒂夫跟他握手，“没关系，我是史蒂夫。”

庆祝派对开始了，巴基被他们簇拥着一个接着一个地灌酒，史蒂夫则端着酒杯独自坐在吧台旁，瘦小的他感觉和这里的人格格不入。

巴基的眼睛四处搜寻着史蒂夫，看到他一人坐在吧台旁，拒绝了前来喝酒的威尔逊，“抱歉兄弟，我的朋友史蒂夫显然受冷落了，我得去找他喝几杯，等下再来找你。”

威尔逊识趣的退让了，“好的兄弟，不过等下我可要和你多喝几杯。”

“好的，今晚不醉不归。”

巴基端起酒杯朝史蒂夫走去，坐在了他的左边，“怎么不过来和我们一起喝酒。”

史蒂夫无奈的笑了笑，“你觉得我挤得进去吗？”

巴基挑挑眉，“那也是哦！”

史蒂夫好像突然来了兴致，举起酒杯，“来巴基，我跟你喝几杯，再次祝贺你。”

“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”巴基望着他的笑脸，那双湛蓝色的双眼是多么的纯净。

“嘿，巴基，盯着我看什么，来喝酒啊。”

没过一会，那边那群人就嚷嚷着，要巴基过去喝酒。“去吧，他们都等着你呢！”

“可是你.....”

“没事儿，是时候我也要回家了，反正...你少喝点啊，那我先走了。”

巴基神色有些低落，“好的，再见。”

史蒂夫走出酒馆，漫步在布鲁克林的街头，心里有点不是滋味，这时他望向又一个熟悉的后巷，回想起童年时每次被人围在后巷痛打，都是巴基及时赶来，将那些人痛扁一顿，把自己救出来，“你能别在我不在的时候做些傻事吗？你瞧瞧，又受伤了。”巴基会轻轻地为自己上药，生怕把自己弄疼了，会教自己下次该怎么样，再揉揉自己的短发，“没事了，有我在。”他总是想着办法逗自己开心。史蒂夫发现自己从小到大都太过于依赖巴基，几乎什么事都跟他一起。

整个布鲁克林都是与巴基的回忆，他加快脚步向家走去。回到家中，史蒂夫躺在床上，‘巴基为什么对我这么好........’

自从史蒂夫走后，巴基有些秧了，一个劲的喝酒，‘我最近表现的是不是有点过了。’

这群人一直喝到深更半夜，到散去时还嚷嚷着要接着喝，巴基已经喝醉了，晃晃悠悠的走在街头。

“嘭嘭嘭...”一阵阵急促的敲门声吵醒了早已熟睡的史蒂夫，史蒂夫揉着惺忪的睡眼，“谁啊？”

“史蒂夫，是我巴基。”史蒂夫听出巴基已经喝醉了，一打开门，一身酒气的巴基就扑向史蒂夫，“哼哈哈，没想到是我吧，我，我现在要洗个澡。”

史蒂夫被这状况搞得哭笑不得，“好，我先扶你进去。”

史蒂夫将巴基扶进浴室，“你自己可以吧？”

巴基眯着眼笑，“当然可以了，亲爱的史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫把浴室门带上，坐到床上有些不知所措。

过了好一会儿，史蒂夫见巴基还不出来，就敲了敲浴室的门，“巴基？你还好吗？”似乎从里面传出几声闷哼，史蒂夫以为巴基出事了，急忙打开浴室门。

一阵水汽飘出，看到的是巴基赤裸的坐在地上任热水淋着，双手不停上下套弄着粗大的性器，转过头看向呆在浴室门口的史蒂夫，站起来，向他走去，性器任保持挺立的状态随着步伐在完美的腹肌前一晃一晃。

“巴....巴基，”，伸手就去拿放在洗手台上的军装，“你快把衣服......唔....”巴基吻上史蒂夫的双唇，他清楚的感受到巴基那挺立的炽热顶在自己的小腹上，他的手在巴基的胸前乱推。

巴基钳制住挣扎的史蒂夫，将史蒂夫抵在墙上加深了这个吻，他抓住史蒂夫的手抚上自己的性器，开始撸动。含住已被自己吸吮的通红的下唇，含糊地说着，“史蒂夫，我好喜欢你，你知道吗？”

在被巴基吻上的那一瞬间，史蒂夫就明白了自己的心，他是喜欢巴基的，甚至很早以前就喜欢上了他。

他的手被抚上巴基的性器，是那么的粗壮，是那么的滚烫，不知道为什么他竟然哭了，不知是因为才发现自己喜欢巴基，还是庆幸巴基喜欢自己。

巴基轻吻着史蒂夫的眼睛，脸颊上的泪水，他放开了对史蒂夫的禁锢，勾起他的下巴，深情的看着史蒂夫那双含着泪水的蓝色的眼睛，巴基非常高兴，他看到了眼睛里说不完的话以及和自己一样那份对彼此浓浓的爱意。

巴基隔着睡裤爱抚着史蒂夫早已勃起的阴茎，“怎么了，我的史蒂夫，你也硬了。”

史蒂夫受不了有些粗糙的布料磨蹭下体带来的快感，这使他想要得到更多，“巴基，不要.....这......嗯啊....”

巴基将睡裤连同内裤一起扯下，抚弄着前端，用食指扣弄着已分泌出液体的铃口，“那...这样呢？”

“嗯....啊哈....巴基.....不行...”，巴基丝毫没有停止动作的意识，凑到史蒂夫的耳旁。

“果然，跟我想的一样，是粉色的。”说罢就开始轻咬，吸吮着史蒂夫的耳垂，直到耳垂红的快要滴血，又吻上他的嘴唇，用舌头撬开牙关，吸吮着舌尖，与他的舌头翻搅在一起。史蒂夫的呻吟声只能抑制在喉咙中。

巴基停止套弄史蒂夫的阴茎，双手慢慢摸上他的胸前，蹂躏起他的乳尖。没有了下体带来的快感，史蒂夫有些怅然若失。一番玩弄后，巴基俯身吮吻起已经充血的嫣红。

史蒂夫看着在他胸前拱来拱去的棕色短发，鬼使神差的说，“另....另一也....”

巴基抬头对上了史蒂夫的眼，“遵命，我亲爱的。”

史蒂夫得脸更红了，还在想着自己为什么会说出这样的话，就被另一个乳尖带来的酥麻感弄得神智迷离。

巴基将史蒂夫横抱起，走出浴室，将他放在床上，“等我一下。”

又走进浴室关掉淋浴，并从军装中拿出了一小管凡士林，他回到房间，看见全身绯红的史蒂夫，“你这样真美。”

巴基将裤子从史蒂夫的腿上彻底脱下，爬上床，把凡士林挤在手中，抹在两个人的阴茎上，贴在一起揉搓起来，史蒂夫被他搞得浑身颤抖，混着呻吟声直喊着，“巴基.....巴基...”

他小心的为史蒂夫做着扩张，一直询问他，“痛不痛？”

史蒂夫摇头，“巴基，嗯哼...不痛。”一指，两指，三指，史蒂夫胸脯剧烈的起伏着，紧致的后穴一下下吮吸的巴基的手指，巴基把手指抽出，带出了肠液和凡士林的混合物，将史蒂夫拉近，就着手指上的水渍抚上他的阴茎，“准备好了吗？”

史蒂夫现在已经不能思考，疯狂地点头，只想被巴基的阴茎插入来缓解后穴深处瘙痒，“巴基，进来！”

巴基的龟头抵在史蒂夫的穴口，缓缓进入，他的后穴紧张地收缩，巴基亲吻这史蒂夫的小腿，“放松点，亲爱的。”虽然史蒂夫的后穴被充分的扩张过，但对于巴基的尺寸进入依然有点困难。

史蒂夫疼得脸色苍白，巴基心疼的看着他的脸，“就快了。”巴基又挤了点凡士林涂抹在穴口，挺身将自己的性器全部挤进了史蒂夫的后穴，穴口的褶皱几乎被撑平了。

在被那家伙贯穿的瞬间，史蒂夫的眼泪一下子溢了出来，巴基连忙把他从床上拉入怀中，吻去脸上的泪水。这就使史蒂夫跨坐在巴基身上，让阴茎又更深入几分，紧致的肠肉，包裹着他，吸吮着他，让巴基的下体受到更强烈的快感。

巴基忍住想要抽动的欲望，等到史蒂夫适应了自己的大小，再将他放回床上缓慢的抽动起来。巴基的阴茎一下比一下更快深地进入史蒂夫的体内。

“巴基,”史蒂夫一声声地呼喊着他的名字，“巴基...巴基...”在戳到肠壁上某个凸起时，忽然史蒂夫的呻吟声变了个调，巴基在体内研磨着这个凸起，在前列腺不断被挤压摩擦的快感终于代替了所有的疼痛。

肠液和凡士林在剧烈的抽插中被大量带出，弄得两人下体一篇黏腻。

史蒂夫被这种前所未有的快感变得主动起来，“嗯啊....巴基快点...啊哈....”巴基加快了速度，这爽得另史蒂夫绷直了脚背，呻吟声更加柔软淫糜。

经过数十下猛烈的抽送下，史蒂夫感觉自己已的后穴要被操坏了，但是他就喜欢这种被巴基填满，贯穿的感觉，即便是前端没有被爱抚着，他任然感受到极致的快感。

很快史蒂夫就被操得射了出来，眼神放空地看着巴基，精液射在了巴基的腹肌上，巴基俯下身去吻他，疯狂地吸吮着他口腔里的津液，加快了抽动的速度，进行最后迅猛的冲刺。

巴基长处一口气，将精液全部射进史蒂夫的体内。史蒂夫被那一股一股的滚烫弄得全身颤抖。

巴基并没有马上从史蒂夫的后穴退出，而是躺在床上从背后环抱着史蒂夫，他喜欢与史蒂夫亲热过后的黏腻感，喜欢被史蒂夫的肠肉紧紧包裹的感觉，“你还好吗，史蒂夫。”

“巴基你可以拿出来了吗？”

巴基装做什么也不知道，“什么，什么拿出来？”

“就,就是.....”

巴基看着史蒂夫的耳朵快速的变红，“我喜欢这种感觉，我想呆在里面，”并往他的颈窝拱了拱，“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

史蒂夫被着突然而来的情话搞得有点不知所措，过了会儿，甜蜜地笑了，抓住巴基的手十指相扣，“我也爱你。”

巴基笑出了声，在史蒂夫的后颈落下一个亲柔的吻，“晚安！”

“晚安！”

随后两人沉沉睡去。

第二天早晨，史蒂夫是被下体带来的快感所惊醒，以及后穴带来的肿胀感，巴基的双手在自己的性器上套弄着，他的性器依然在自己体内中，自己居然含着巴基睡了一晚上。

感受到史蒂夫的扭动，“早安，亲爱的。”

“巴基，你怎么又....你快退出来，已经一晚上了。”

巴基缓缓抽出半勃起的阴茎，白浊的液体从一张一合殷红的穴口流出，格外色情。

“嗯..”史蒂夫闷哼一声。

“怎么，疼吗？等会擦点药。”

“有点，巴基我想去洗澡。”

“好的。”

巴基先去浴室将热水打开，回来房间就看着史蒂夫半跪在床上，白浊的液体一部分直接滴落在床单上，一部分顺着大腿一直流下，淡粉色的性器可怜的立在腿间，胸口，大腿，脖子上全部都是自己昨晚留下的印记，巴基差点又硬了起来，他克制住自己强烈的欲望。

“我抱你过去。”把史蒂夫小心翼翼的抱起，朝浴室走去。

巴基拿着花洒，温热的水流冲刷和巴基的抚摸，很快史蒂夫白嫩的肌肤泛起红晕，“怎么样，烫不烫？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，眼睛不知道看着哪里，“巴基，我自己洗。”

巴基轻笑，抬起史蒂夫的下巴，让他看着自己，“史蒂夫，这是我该做的，况且昨晚该看的都看过了，还有什么好害羞的。”顺势轻吻了下他泛红的脸颊。蹲下身子，将花洒对准史蒂夫的后穴。

巴基的手指在自己的后穴中扣弄着，时不时还有些温热的水流涌入，前段的欲望渐渐挺立，史蒂夫双手按住自己快要立起的阴茎，声音有些颤抖，“巴基，巴基，不要了，我快受不了了。”

“没关系，我来帮你。”巴基放下花洒，移到史蒂夫前面，含住他粉嫩的阴茎。

突然被温暖湿热的口腔包裹住，史蒂夫的性器以完全勃起。巴基用舌头搅动，舔舐，另一只手也没有停歇，往后穴更深处钻，终于摸到一个小凸起，用力一按，引得史蒂夫一声惊呼，口中的性器又涨大一分。巴基把阴茎吐出，轻咬，吸吮着顶端，开始规律的吞吐，伴随着后面的手指的玩弄，抽插，史蒂夫的身体开始颤抖，很快就射了出来。炽热的精液在巴基嘴里爆发，丝丝的腥咸味在嘴里蔓延，巴基起身，吻上高潮后神色呆滞的史蒂夫，“尝尝自己的味道。”精液，和唾液在两人嘴里混合，不分彼此。

再跟史蒂夫擦完药后，又把他抱上床，走进浴室。巴基出来后已是一身整齐的军装，侧身躺在史蒂夫身旁，拨弄着他的留海，盯着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，“我要去趟军营，你在家里好好休息，好吗，亲爱的？”

史蒂夫微笑，点了点头，“好的，巴恩斯中士，”凑上去快速亲了一口巴基，“再见！”

对于史蒂夫的主动，巴基感到很高兴，顺了顺他的头发，“再见，在家好好休息。”

在巴基离开之后，史蒂夫不知道为什么有些心神不宁。

到了黄昏，敲门声终于响起，巴基回来了。

“巴基，怎么去了这么久？”

巴基神色有些黯然，“没什么，军队里今天事比较多。”

夜已深，巴基和史蒂夫相拥躺在床上。

“亲爱的，睡了吗？”

史蒂夫往巴基怀里拱了拱，“还没。”

“我有件事要告诉你...我...我明天就要走了，上战场去。”

他一言未发，将巴基抱得更紧，过了会儿，身体微微颤抖，压着声音说，“巴基....”

史蒂夫的泪水打湿了巴基的衣服，灼烧着他的皮肤，“嘿，史蒂夫，我爱你，相信我我会回来的，”他吻上史蒂夫的眼睛，“别哭了，好吗？我的宝贝。”

史蒂夫点头，在巴基轻柔的安抚中沉沉睡去。

第二天清晨，史蒂夫和巴基一起来到军营。看着其他士兵们和最亲的家人，朋友们道别，心里更加不是滋味。

“当我不在的时候，不要做什么傻事。”史蒂夫眼中反着泪光，尽量轻松地讲这句话说出。

“怎么会，傻气都在你那儿呢！”巴基抚上史蒂夫的脸，“不要哭，开心点，带点好运给我。”

“嘿，巴恩斯中士，要走了，快上车。”一个士兵喊着。

“我...要走了。”

史蒂夫点头，摸着脸上的泪水。

就当巴基走出一段距离，史蒂夫大喊一声，突然“巴基！”，向他跑去，并给了他一个大大的拥抱，小声道，“巴基，我爱你，非常非常爱你。”

“我知道史蒂夫，我也爱你，”并在史蒂夫脸上快速落下一吻，“等我。”

史蒂夫站在那里，看着车子驶向远处，直到看不见的那一处。


End file.
